Valentines Confession
by Burning Underground
Summary: [Sonadow Valentines One-Shot] When a blue hedgehog runs into you on Valentine's Day, you just have to roll with it.


Shadow looked at the large section of the store, it being filled with bright pink and red items. It seemed that everyone was getting into this strange holiday. He didn't really see the use of it, but he wasn't going to argue with it. At least he can buy himself chocolate.

Shadow grabbed two heart shaped boxes and went to the counter, where a brown, bat-eared fox stood behind it.

"So, you buying this for your loved one?" He asked, sunset eyes glancing at him as he checked them out.

Shadow huffed. "No."

The fox nervously chuckled at the hedgehog, suddenly feeling awkward for asking. Shadow made no note of it, for he was use to it.

He paid and grabbed the two boxes containing chocolates, leaving. The fox said a quiet "Goodbye and have a nice day, sir." but he was ignored. All he wanted to do was get home and indulge.

That mindset was quickly interrupted as a blue blur collided full force on him, causing the heart shaped boxes to fall out of his hands, and him to fall to the ground. He opened his eyes with a grunt to see his rival on top of him, scared emerald eyes settling into the sight of rubies.

"Sorry, Shadow!" He said as if he was in a hurry. Shadow's gaze lowered to a glare as the blue hedgehog started to seem flustered. "I-I didn't mean to run into you!"

"Just get off me already, faker." Shadow growled out. Sonic quickly obeyed, and as soon as Shadow got up, he saw a pink hedgehog running towards them, her hammer out and ready for smashing.

"SONIC! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT VALENTINE'S DAY!?" Sonic jumped, immediately hiding behind Shadow.

Shadow just crossed his arms and growled. This was happening more often than he'd like it. Amy would always chase Sonic, causing Sonic to run into him, causing him to be stuck in between their mess. He was done with this.

Amy ran up to Shadow, holding up her hammer. "Outta the way, Shadow!"

Normally, he would shrug and do as the pink one said, but this time, he growled lowly. "Why don't you just go away, Rose."

Amy crossed her arms. "You don't understand, Shadow. Sonic forgot the most romantic day of the year, and he's MY boyfriend."

Shadow glared at the young female. "I don't know what kind of fantasy world you are trying to live in, but this is the real world. You can't force someone to love you, especially with violence."

"How would you know, Shadow? You've never had a girlfriend before."

"That doesn't mean anything, Rose." Shadow stood firm in between the two hedgehogs. "Does this really love like love to you?"

Amy looked to the gestured hedgehog, who was nervously scratching the back of his head. "He's just too shy to say anything."

At that Shadow groaned. "What comes to you when you think about faker? He's the complete opposite of shy; he's courageous and headstrong. He's too nice to tell you this, Rose, but he doesn't love you."

"Wow, Shads, you really think that?" Sonic smiled to his rival, who just rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me regret helping you, hedgehog."

Amy crossed her arms stubbornly. "Fine. If he's not shy, then he'll tell me who he's been blushing about. He obviously has a crush!"

Sonic's face heated up, his eyes wide. "What!?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Sonic! I see you blushing randomly while you think! Who are you thinking about!?" Amy crossed her arms, awaiting the blushing blue's answer.

Seeing that his job was done, Shadow bent down to pick up his chocolate boxes, standing up and seeing the hedgehog struggling to answer. "Honestly, faker, just tell her, so she'll get out of you-"

"Shadow."

The black hedgehog paused, thinking that the hedgehog was going to say something to him. Except that the blue blur was staring straight into Amy's jade eyes, confidence suddenly increasing. The silence of the moment caused Sonic to repeat his answer. "Shadow."

Shadow felt his face heat up significantly as his presumed rival turned to him. He felt as if he needed the other to clarify. "What...?"

Just as quick as the hedgehog himself, Sonic pulled Shadow close to him, meeting their lips together. Shadow's eyes widened, a strange mixture of emotions going through his head. He was angry, sure, but an overwhelming feeling of comfort washed over him, and he didn't know why. The blue hedgehog pulled away, almost unwillingly.

Sonic had a gentle smile as he looked down, muzzle as red as his hot headed friend. "I guess it was only a matter of time until I could tell you, but... I've had this weird crush on you, Shadow, for a couple years now... I know you hate me, but I can't really return those feelings."

'Hate.' Out of all of the words the blue hedgehog sputtered out, that was the one that Shadow was surprised at. "You think I hate you?"

Sonic looked up to the other, mind completely stumped. "Um... Y-Yeah..."

Shadow's ruby eyes held emerald, like they usually do, but his time it seemed more... gentle. He didn't necessarily hate the blue hedgehog; is that what it seemed like? Sure, he didn't feel the same as the blue hedgehog, or at least he didn't think he did. "Sonic..."

Sonic's ears perked up slightly, eyes full of emotions. "Y-Yeah, Shads?"

"I... I don't hate you." The confused hedgehog stated. "I don't like you in that way either, I think... I... I don't know how I feel..."

"I knew this was a bad idea." Sonic sighed before looking away. "I don't suppose you'd like to go out with me, then?"

Shadow stared at the blue hedgehog, mind going everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The blue hedgehog looked disappointed, and almost heartbroken and for some reason, it made his stomach feel weird. He took a deep breath before gently touching the blue one's shoulders. He jumped slightly, not expecting it, but paid attention to what his crush said next.

"I think I'll comply that offer. You might just get me to return the feelings..." The dark hedgehog had a light red blush dusting his muzzle.

Sonic's eyes widened, his well known smile coming back. "Really!?"

Shadow only nodded, and was quickly scooped up into peach arms squeezing him tight. He just let the blue hedgehog have his moment, suppressing a chuckle at the excitement Sonic was feeling at him just saying yes to a date. Sonic then remembered someone who was watching. "Oh! Amy..."

But the pink hedgehog was nowhere in eyesight. In fact, she was right around the block, a smile on her face. "Finally, he confessed. I've been trying to get them together for months now!"

 **Happy Valentine's Day! ^_^**


End file.
